Just A Kiss
by Miss Nostalgia
Summary: She pulled apart and whispered to his ear, "Let's do this right Freddie." Not a songfic, but was inspired by the title. Creddie


**Disclaimer:** I don't own iCarly or 'Just a Kiss' by Lady Antebellum. I also disregarded the timeline, so please forgive me for any mistakes because I don't really follow iCarly at all, I just watch the episodes here and there... Well anyway, on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Just A Kiss<strong>

He had done the right thing. Yeah, he _had_. They were too young at that time anyway. Even after that frightening accident, even if a lot of people hailed him as a hero and her savior, he was still the same Freddie, and she would always be unmistakably the same Carly.

Ever since that day when they broke up, correction, when _he_ broke up with her, he always tried so hard in remembering how her soft lips felt against his. He always thought of how her body felt so right close to him, as if she was the missing piece of the puzzle he had long been searching for. He since longed to hear the voice of Carly Shay, the kind of tone she used during those days they were together as a 'couple' as if he was a saint. His tears almost slipped when she almost said those three words he had always fantasized hearing. Freddie Benson knew that for Carly Shay to like him was something impossible.

* * *

><p>A year had passed since the Taco truck accident. Twelve months, five days, fifteen hours, twenty-six minutes, and forty-five seconds since the last moment his lips kissed hers. Freddie wasn't a geek for nothing, he was good at math, and for that he always counted the minutes which in the long run eventually turned into days, weeks, and months. He remembered telling her that after the casts were off and if the idea of liking him was still on her mind, they'd try it again. Carly never really said anything.<p>

Here he was, sitting next to her, stealing glances as she talked animatedly with the blonde demon that was Sam. He could stare at her for hours and not complain, but that would creep her out. Maybe Carly thought he was over her already? No, every once and a while he still tried to catch her attention, and the only response he would get was a sweet smile and a gentle 'stop it Freddie'.

The break-up had hurt him deeply, and he couldn't sleep for weeks, though for the most part of him agreed that it was for the best, otherwise it would be like taking advantage of Carly. Maybe Sam was right, or maybe Sam had been unfortunately right all along. He was just bacon. Carly would never feel the spark that he always felt every single day.

He didn't notice that Sam had already went for the door and mutter 'nub', nor did he notice Carly waving her hand at his face.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Carly repeated, yet Freddie's vacant eyes were still looking outside the window. Carly shifted to her right and gently held Freddie's shoulders and faced him to her. "Freddie?" she said again, her face so close to his. He could smell her perfume, and he could swear that he could smell her favorite Pina Colada-flavored lip balm which she at first found revolting.

"Y-yeah? Oh, 'sup Carly?" he said nervously. Boy he must have spaced out incredibly longer than last time.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and this sounded vaguely familiar, the tone as well. Oh, right. She had asked the same question the instant she stopped kissing him when she helped him off the shower that rainy night in his room. Pure bliss…

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," he lied, and he knew Carly Shay almost always instantaneously detected lies, but sometimes found it harder to do so around Sam. She eyed him suspiciously and studied his expression. It was very hard, mind you, when Carly Shay stared hard like _that_. He was about to say something due to the very awkward silence they shared, but Carly suddenly stood up and called for Spencer. Spencer didn't answer back, so Carly assumed that he must've been out with Socko again.

She sat again, and looked at him. Freddie knew this look.

"Come on," she said, now avoiding his stare as she grabbed his hand.

Freddie thought that maybe it's another boy again, another break-up, just like theirs over a year ago. Carly led Freddie to her room, which was dimly lit.

"I usually like it dim when I think of someone," she started, "then I suddenly feel sleepy, and do I fall asleep most of the time. Then I dream of him."

_I was right, this is about another jerk who dared to break her heart again._

"Without even noticing it, I sometimes get caught up in his smile," she said as she also smiled, albeit sadly. Carly then sat on her bed, and motioned Freddie to sit next to her.

"He never did believe me… He wouldn't have known anyway. It wasn't like he could open my heart and see the truth." She said, her voice cracking. Freddie scooted closer to her, and Carly couldn't help but lean on his shoulder.

"I had never felt anything so right in my entire life. I did try to tell him that I love him," she continued, tears trailing down her cheeks, "but he didn't even let me finish."

Maybe he was just downright evil or something, but Freddie liked it when Carly cried. Maybe it was because it's almost always the only time he could get her to lean on his shoulder, and sometimes she would allow him to hug her and whisper words of comfort in her ears.

"He was so stupid," she sobbed, "he thought he was darn bacon!"

Freddie froze. Was he hearing this right? _He thought he was darn bacon?_

"YES! It's you Freddie!"

"B-but, you never said anything! A whole year Carly! You never said anything to me!" Freddie said, surprised as he was, he didn't notice that he too had started crying.

"I-I was scared… I thought about what you said. I thought that maybe you were right about the whole bacon thing. I was so confused. You made mo so darn confused when I was already so sure about what I felt for you, even before the taco truck incident! My thoughts became so fuzzy, my feelings were conflicted, a-and I thought that it wasn't real. I thought that what I felt for you wasn't real, and it had all been just a product of the whole hero thing." She said, stopping between sobs and continuing on. Freddie couldn't believe what he was hearing. For the whole year, she kept silent. Never showed any hint. Nothing at all!

"Carly, I… This is all too shocking. I thought I was really just bacon," Freddie now spoke, Carly looked up at him, her brown eyes fixed on his, "y'know, it hurt a lot. It hurt way more than that taco truck." He said, this time holding her hand, entwining his fingers on hers.

"And it hurt more, seeing you with Sam, catching Sam kissing you, you and Sam kissing-,"

"I get the point Carly," Freddie waved, "but that didn't mean I was over you. Sam caught me completely off guard, and I wasn't sure how to react. I was scared to death of being beaten _to_ death if I pushed her."

"Then why did you date her?"

"Well, I wanted to see if it would work, seeing how you were completely devastated when the crazy iCarly fans ruined your chances of dating Adam," Freddie huffed.

"I just wanted to see what your reaction would be if I acted like I 'was' in love with Adam,"

"Oh."

"Uhuh."

"So this means…?"

"It means this,"

Then Carly Shay, after twelve months of Freddie Benson's count, kissed him again, this time with his arms on her waist, pulling her closer to him as she put her arms around his neck.

_Her kisses are always mind-blowing._

She pulled apart and whispered to his ear, "Let's do this right Freddie."

She then took his hand again, led him to the elevator. Unlike the kiss on the cheek she gave him when they broke up, she kissed him on his lips again, adding a little pressure this time as their lips moved in a slow dance. Carly pulled away again. This time, this was no break-up. It was the start of something new. The start of something he knew would go the "good way".

"Good night Freddie," Carly said softly as she smiled at him, pushing the elevator button.

As the elevator door closed, Freddie Benson closed his eyes and smiled.

"Good night Carly."

* * *

><p>Pretty please tell me what you think? Reviews are awesome.<p> 


End file.
